


GOT7 6th Anniversary Fanfic Fest

by gay7trash



Category: GOT7
Genre: Anniversary, Festival, M/M, fanficfest
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-04
Updated: 2020-01-16
Packaged: 2021-02-25 22:49:17
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,397
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21673231
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gay7trash/pseuds/gay7trash
Summary: A Fanfic Fest to celebrate GOT7 6th anniversary!
Relationships: Choi Youngjae/Im Jaebum | JB, Choi Youngjae/Jackson Wang, Choi Youngjae/Kim Yugyeom, Choi Youngjae/Mark Tuan, GOT7 Ensemble/Everyone, Im Jaebum | JB/Jackson Wang, Im Jaebum | JB/Park Jinyoung, Kim Yugyeom/Park Jinyoung, Kunpimook Bhuwakul | BamBam/Im Jaebum | JB, Kunpimook Bhuwakul | BamBam/Jackson Wang, Kunpimook Bhuwakul | BamBam/Kim Yugyeom, Park Jinyoung/Jackson Wang, Park Jinyoung/Mark Tuan
Kudos: 8





	1. Join Us!

To celebrate our dear boys' anniversary, we have decided to hold this fest, cause the world needs a little bit more of GOT7 fanfiction out there and we all can help! This is work is also on AFF, so the reach will be larger! 

If you want to participate, you only have to fill out this form: **["GOT7 Fanfic Fest"](https://forms.gle/3cYZbu3npopDjeDK6). **

We'll send you a prompt based on your preferences, the more detailed you are, the more longer and fitting the prompt is going to be. ;) 

If you don't want a prompt sent by us, you can write whatever story you want for this event! (As long as is a GOT7 ship).

This WON'T be like a Secret Santa event type of thing, so you will be writing either a random prompt sent by us or you will be writing your own idea, so, let's be creative.

It doesn't matter if you ship 2jae, markjin, jjp, jackbam, yugbam, yugjae, jackbum, markjae, 2young, markjinson, 2youngjae, all ships are welcome! We also don't care if you like romance, smut, drama, tragedy, fluff, domestic or crack, everybody has different tastes and everybody deserves a chance to display their talent.

If you have also a favorite author that you want them to participate, don't forget to comment and we shall invite them personally ( well, not personally as this is an online world, but you get the idea). 

Remember! The more, the merrier! So spread the word and let the GOT7 Fanfiction world expand a little bit more! 

> **RULES**

  * The story must be a one shot with at least 1,500 words, with as minimum of grammar mistakes (we understand if you are no native English speaker, as we aren't) 
  * You must sing up via form by December 11. **The submission form will be closed on December 12.** ;) 
  * If you chose to receive a prompt, we'll be sending it out on December 16, on your email.
  * As the stories are going to be posted on two different plataforms we are going to add where the author comes from (i.e MarieMarkanae23 from AFF) 

You can send us your story once is ready to gay7megatrash@ gmail.com (with no blanks between the @ and gmail.com) with the followings: 

  * Your username
  * Title
  * Pairing(s)
  * Rate
  * TW if it has it 

Stories will be uploaded from **January 16 till February 14!** Be sure to send us your story before so people won't get too anxious about the good things they're going to read. 

Let's meet each other shortly! 


	2. News

Happy 6th Anniversary everyone!

We're ready to celebrate together our boys' 6th year and so excited to read all of your stories!!

As you know, we'll be updating from **January 16th up to February 14th, **and we'll post 1 story per day, so we can have the chance to read every story!

If you have any question about the event or still don't have the chance to send in your story, you can reach us at gay7megatrash @ gmail.com

Happy writing everyone! 

Love, Chocopieyj & Mariemaknae23 (aka gay7megatrash)


	3. Begin Again

**From:** EJTuan

**Pairings:** Mark x Jinyoung

**Rate:** General Audiences

* * *

Tall buildings, greener mountains, and other wonderful landmarks are seen by Jinyoung while he was looking down from an airplane window. Few minutes later, he's going to touch down the country that he left 2 years ago with a broken heart. He left the country with a broken heart to further his studies, and now he's coming back with a stronger heart and a better image.

A banner with bold and capitalized letters of Jinyoung's name greets him as soon as he gets out from the arrival gate. It's his younger brothers' Bambam and Yugyeom are the ones holding the eye-catching banner, while his parents are standing beside them. He looks at them with a big smile on his face and he suddenly run towards them while opening his arms, wide enough for them to fit in his embrace.

They visit Jinyoung's favorite restaurant and have their family dinner before going back to their house. They enjoy the mouth watering food in front of them while having a chitchat about Jinyoung's experiences abroad.

"I miss my room~" Jinyoung's says as soon as he arrives in his room.

His parents are right behind him, standing at the his room's doorstep while his two brothers head to their rooms right away. "We know, that's why we cleaned it yesterday. You can take a rest first. I'll help you unpack your things tomorrow."

"Yeah, later I will." He answers his mom.

"Why? Is there anything that you need to do?" His father asks.

"Not really Dad, I just need to prepare the documents that I need to bring for my job the day after tomorrow."

"You have just arrived." Mrs. Park complains. "Take a rest first before starting your job."

Jinyoung pouts and his parents just let out a deep breath. 

"Okay, fine." His father finally agrees, they can't resist Jinyoung everytime he acts cute in front of his parents. It's their weakness. "Finalize your documents and take a rest."

"Yes, I will." Jinyoung responds with a smile. "Goodnight mom. Goodnight dad."

"Hmm, goodnight." Mr. and Mrs. Park answers before pulling Jinyoung's door to close.

Getting a job is not really that difficult for Jinyoung since he has an advantage just like furthering his studies abroad and what makes it more easy is that his professor from his graduate school refers him to one of the biggest shoe company in town. 

He is greeted by the staff as soon as he enters the company building while bringing a box which contains his stuff. He gets in the elevator and stops at the 8th floor which his desk is located. Since Jinyoung is a newbee, he's on a probationary as an assistant of the company's head designer. So basically, the head designer needs to share his office with him.

Jinyoung gets inside the office, they are only two desks inside so he places his stuff on an empty desk across the desk of the head designer that he's going to share with. He starts unloading his stuff on the desk, placing it to their designated area when the door creeks open.

No one would enter their office early in the morning except for the head designer, so Jinyoung bow down his head without sparing a quick glance, greeting his officemate with a great respect.

"Hi, good morning." Jinyoung says while bowing his head. "I'll be your officemate and your assistant."

Jinyoung pulls himself up before he continues. "I'm Jinyoung. Nice to meet..." He suddenly pause after seeing the face of the person in front of him. "... you."

Mark stares at Jinyoung. He's quite shock seeing Jinyoung after a few years. He wants to hold Jinyoung and pulls him into a hug, but he knows that he can't. They stay silent for a few moments before one of them breaks the silence.

"I'm Mark, nice to meet you too." Mark says it casually after staring at Jinyoung, then he sits at his desk. "Since you're already standing there, would you mind getting this paper? It has our schedule on it for the entire week, including our 2 day trip to Hadong for the Shoe Event."

The person that he had left two years ago is sitting right in front of him, they're at the same office, and what makes it worst is that they're going to work together. Jinyoung remains on his tracks. He can't afford to move his body and get closer to Mark, but he needs to. 

"Mr. Choi~" Jinyoung whines. " Please transfer me to another head designer."

Youngjae, who's called Mr. Choi by Jinyoung, is actually his friend and they're in the same company. He's the head of the department, so Jinyoung can approach him about this matter. "First, don't call me Mr. Choi because I look like an old person if you call me like that. Second, I can't help you with that because the other head designer is on a maternity leave."

All Jinyoung can do is to pout and let out a deep breath. Youngjae taps his shoulder, trying to comfort him from a situation that he knows he can never escape.

"Mark is good and responsible. There's nothing wrong working with him though." Youngjae added. "Well... the fact that he's your ex boyfriend makes the situation sounds a little weird."

Jaebum's eyes widened and he almost drop the glass that he's holding after hearing Mark's statement. "Your new assistant is your long lost ex boyfriend?! Wow~ destiny indeed."

Mark glares at his friend who lets out an exagerated reaction. "I won't call it like that. His face shows that he doesn't like to be with me as well."

"I agree with that." Youngjae butt in, after he comes out from the kitchen with a bowl of popcorn on his hands. "After his shift today, he approached me and asked me to transfer him to another head designer."

"Really?!" Jaebum exclaimed. 

Mark rolled his eyes at Jaebum who keeps on yelling. "Youngjae, could you please put a tape on your boyfriend's mouth."

Youngjae giggles at Mark's statement. Then, he looked at Mark who's showing a hopeless. "You want him back, right? Just try, Mark. This situation might be a sign for you to get back again."

"I agree with my Youngjae baby." Jaebum added while nodding his head. "You can't lose something if you try."

After a tiring activity, going around the event trade hall for hours and talking to some business people, Mark and Jinyoung finally have the time to relax. The two are heading to their room, Mark leading the way while Jinyoung follows him from behind.

They have been working together for 3 days already, but Jinyoung still doesn't like being with Mark. Instead of staying inside his office and working on his desk, Jinyoung chooses to stay at Youngjae's office. 

As soon as they found their hotel room, Mark immediately unlocked the door using its key card and they both get inside the room. The room has two beds for two people, it's just perfect for the two of them but not for Jinyoung.

"I will stay in another room." Jinyoung says while grabbing his bag that's on the bed.

Mark sits down on the edge of his bed, acting like nothing but deep inside he wants to be with Jinyoung in one room. "Why? The company booked this room for the two of us."

"Just I want to say in another room." 

"Is this also the reason why you're working at Youngjae's office?"

Jinyoung stays silent. He doesn't know how to answer that question because it is actually true. He starts walking towards the door while bringing his stuff, there's no need for him to defend himself.

"Fine. You're good at leaving someone, so go ahead."

What Mark says make Jinyoung to turn around and look at Mark with a fierce look. "You knew that I didn't leave you."

"You did." Mark pulls himself up from the bed and he looks at Jinyoung. "You left without letting me know."

"How?!" Jinyoung asks, raising his voice as he speaks with anger. "How can I tell you after seeing you from that state?

"Did you even bother to ask me and let me explain about that?"

"For what? To feed myself with a lie?! Do you think I still have the strength to look at you after seeing you kissing a girl at Jackson's bar?! Tell me!"

Mark hangs his head low. He wants to explain everything what happened that night, but he knows that Jinyoung won't listen to him. 

"I knew that you saw what happened. I went to your house two days after you left. I was trying my luck that time, to stop you from leaving... but it was too late already." He lifted his head and look at Jinyoung this time as he speaks.

"I talked to your brothers, they told me that you cancelled your studies in there and decided to stay here. You were so excited to tell me about that, so you went to the bar. But instead of telling me such a good news, you saw something that made you change everything."

Jinyoung recalls everything on that night. He actually talk to his parents about cancelling his studies abroad because of Mark, he can't just leave his boyfriend. All his parents want is for him to have a good educational backgorund, but for them, their son's happiness is more important. Thankfully, his parents agree to it. He wants to tell Mark about it and he knows where to find him. At Jackson's bar, his brother Bambam's boyfriend.

"Well... it's good that you knew about that." Jinyoung says, trying his best not to cry in front of his ex boyfriend. "You should also know that I didn't change anything. It's you who made me change everything. I am not the one who destroys our relationship. It's you, not me."

"I admit all of my mistakes, Jinyoung. I admit it." Mark says with a shaky voice. "And I want to say sorry and fix everything."

Jinyoung smirks and shakes his head at Mark. "No Mark. Once a heart is broken, it's broken. You can't fix it anymore."

After Jinyoung let out those statements, he briskly walk towards the door and left the room. As soon as he gets out, he leans his back on the wall and cries. He doesn't expect himself to still get hurt after thinking about the past. It's still painful for him.

On the other hand, Mark finally let out the tears that he's holding for a long time. He feels a prick on his heart after hearing those statements coming from Jinyoung. Coming from the person that he keeps on loving even after two years.

"Why are you here?" Youngjae utters after seeing Jinyoung working in his office again. 

"What do you mean?" He asks while he's busy typing on his laptop.

"Mark has resigned yesterday."

That information makes Jinyoung to stop from working on his laptop and he looks at Youngjae. "What did you just say?"

"Yesterday was Mark's last day here and you were absent, right? He already brought all his things, he's not coming back to pick up his stuff." Youngjae informs him. "So, you can work on your desk peacefully."

"Why... did he resign?"

"No one really knows why. We were all shocked yesterday. He just came back from the shoe trade event and then he presented a resignation letter." Youngjae shrugs his shoulders at Jinyoung's question. "But... Jinyoung, did something happen while you guys were on a business trip?"

Instead of giving an answer to Youngjae's question, Jinyoung stands up immediately and dashes out of the office. When he gets inside his office, he roams his eyes around and sees no one. He slowly walk towards Mark's desk and it's totally empty.

He feels guilty. He really knows why Mark has resigned the company and it's all because of him. The door creeks open, then Youngjae comes in. He walks to his desk and saw a note posted on his computer. It was an apology note from Mark, a simple sorry with Mark's name on the lower right corner of the paper.

"It maybe just a simple sorry, but it means a lot." Youngjae mutters. "He used to write letters and send it to you. He always put sorry on the letter for you to forgive, I bet you never read his letters."

Jinyoung furrows his brows as he stares at Youngjae. "Letters?"

"Yes, he had sent you letters every month while you were studying abroad. He did it for a year and a half." Youngjae says while reminiscing the past. "He writes one letter for a week because he wants to send a good letter to you. When he didn't receive any response from you, he didn't stop and just continue writing. After a year and a half, Jaebum and I tells him to stop what he's doing. At first, he doesn't want but he agrees later on."

"I brought all those letters when I came back here." Jinyoung suddenly remember something. He always receives letter every year, but he never bothers himself to read it since it's from Mark. "I'm going to take another off again today."

He put his laptop inside his bag and he's about to get out from his office when Youngjae holds his arm to stop him.

"Everything that you want to know... it's in the letters. Read them." Youngjae advises him.

Jinyoung nods his head and leaves the office. He goes back home and finds all the letters inside a box. He starts picking them one by one and reads them.

As he's reading the letters, he cries. The pain that he's keeping in his heart for years starts to disappear. Mark explains everything in the letter, which makes Jinyoung to feel bad to himself for not giving Mark the chance to speak up. 

It was almost midnight, Mark is busy surfing on the internet at the living room when he hears a knock on his door. He stares at the door for a while and furrows his brows, then the person behind the door knocks once again. He stands up from his seat with a deep sight, thinking that maybe it's Jaebum having a fight with Youngja, so he needs to stay at Mark's apartment for a night. 

When Mark opens the door, he's totally shock after seeing the person behind it. It's the least person that he expected to come. It was Jinyoung, holding a box on his hand.

"It's... it's quite late." Mark stutters. "Come... come in."

Jinyoung just stand still and he hands the box to Mark. Mark looks at the box then Jinyoung before he accepts it. He opens the box and saw his letters. It's okay to throw them away than giving it back to him, that's what he wants to say after seeing his letters. But before he could do it, something got his attention. All the letters are open. 

He glances at Jinyoung once again before grabbing his very first letter and opens it. His eyes start to welled up with tears and he smiles after reading the letter. Jinyoung has responded the letters.

"I'm sorry." Jinyoung says. "I should have read them before."

Mark's tears run down on his cheeks, he shakes his head and pulls Jinyoung into a hug as he says. "It's okay."

Jinyoung hugs him back as tight as he can. He misses his boyfriend so much. "I'm really sorry."

"It's really okay."

Jinyoung pulls away from the hug, he looks at Mark and cups his face. He caresses Mark's face and wipes his tears. "I miss you."

"I miss you more than you miss me." Mark responds. He put the box on a shelf beside the door and wrapped his free hands around Jinyoung's waist. "So, will you be my boyfriend... again?"

"I'm always yours." Jinyoung answers.

Mark smiles. He leans forward while locking his eyes with Jinyoung. He glances at Jinyoung's lips and leaves a peck on it. Jinyoung smiles after Mark pecks on his lips. He closes his eyes and locks his lips with Mark's.

During Mark and Jinyoung's intimate moment, Jaebum, Youngjae, Bambam and Jackson are watching from behind. They are all smiling while witnessing Mark and Jinyoung's reconciliation.

"I'm happy for them." Youngjae mutters. 

Jaebum nods his head at his boyfriend's statement. "You're right. They finally found each other after a long time."

Youngjae hugs his boyfriend and places his head on Jaebum's chest as they continue watching the love birds across them.

"Finally they're okay." It was Jackson.

Bambam agrees. "Yes, they're meant for each other."

Jackson smiles and he pulls his boyfriend into his embrace. "Just like us."

"I was really surprised when I heard that you resigned." Jinyoung brings up after the kiss. He's wrapping his arms around Mark's waist.

"Ahh~" Mark scratches the back of his head. "It's because... I thought I'm giving you a hard time so I decided to leave."

"You need to come back." Jinyoung demands with his soft voice. "I need you there."

Mark smiles sweetly, he caresses Jinyoung's cheek before he nods his head and hugs his boyfriend. This time, he won't let Jinyoung go far away from him.

**Author's Note:**

> Requests are open!


End file.
